The present invention is particularly useful in military patrol, industrial or commercial security applications, and border patrol situations. It relates to a system for detecting the presence of pedestrian and vehicular intrusion or traffic in specific areas selected for monitoring, and transmitting information related to incursions to a base station via a communication link. A camera and environmental sensors may be added to collect other data coincident with intrusions. A data log at remote monitor sites controls the recording and transmission of data to the base station. A computer and peripheral equipment at the base station operates in conjunction with related software to interpret the raw intrusion data and identify objects, giving approximate speed, direction of motion and certain size characteristics of traffic. User interface(s) and output devices provide warnings of intrusions, permit user access to information on traffic events, and allow the user to create historical data reports as required. Electronic memory devices store data for historical reference.
The Remote Patrol System (RPS) according to the present invention is intended primarily for applications involving low density traffic detection, identification and enumeration, and especially in locations where any volume of traffic may be viewed as an exception or unanticipated intrusion. The remote monitor(s) may be miniaturized and self contained, making the entire monitoring station(s) concealable. Monitored sites may be unmanned for lengthy periods after installation is complete. These characteristics make the RPS especially adaptable to surveillance of areas which may be difficult, expensive or dangerous to monitor with other means.